La toxicidad del amor
by aravis evans
Summary: El amor, el más letal de los venenos, sin embargo no podemos vivir sin él. Una historia de San Valentín sobre Izzy y Simón.


**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare**

* * *

La noche había llegado a la ciudad de Nueva York después de un largo día lleno de flores, chocolates, globos y peluches. Las señales eran innegables había llegado el 14 de febrero y el amor se respiraba en el aire. Simplemente un día perfecto.

Sin embargo existe un grave problema cuando no perteneces a ese grupo de personas que sonríen mientras caminan por la calle sosteniendo la mano de esa persona especial, para esos corazones solitarios San Valentín es, sin dudarlo, el día más temible del año. El amor, una sustancia extraña y peligrosa, capaz de destruir a cualquiera que se atreva respirarla sin tener un poco de ella dentro de su corazón.

Desde las ventanas de instituto Isabelle Lightwood observaba la ciudad, completamente ajena a su simple existencia. Había una palabra con la que describiría ese día a la perfección: desagradable.

Apenas un año atrás San Valentín no tenía ningún significado especial para ella, no por que los cazadores de sombras no festejaran esa fecha, la razón era que estaba acostumbraba pasar el día con Alec y Jace cazando demonios, burlándose e ignorando ese amor platónico del que todo mundo habla pero que ninguno ellos había sentido y que no creían pudiera existir.

Pero las cosas pueden cambiar aunque nos parezca imposible y sus hermanos ahora se encontraban perdidamente enamorados. Desde muy temprano Alec había sido secuestrado por Magnus, en cuanto a Jace y Clary se habían perdido varias horas atrás.

Así que ahora se encontraba sola, tratando de distraer su mente para que no divagara y llegara hasta al único pensamiento que podía afectarla; Simon. Le dolía pues a pesar de todo su esfuerzo aparecía una y otras vez, haciendo que una especie de vacio surgiera en su interior. Intento absolutamente todo para no pensar en él, incluso cocinar, algo que sólo hacia en caso extremos, pero fue inútil.

Podría llamarlo o incluso ir a buscarlo pues sabía que tocaría con su banda ese noche en un Café, podría ir pero no, definitivamente no lo haría. Pero qué se lo impedía. _Tal vez por que es un vampiro_, le susurro una vocecilla de la cual no pudo más que burlarse, cómo si no hubiera salido otras veces con hadas, vampiros, incluso hombres lobo. _Tienes miedo,_ volvió a sugerir la vocecilla pero esa idea le pareció aun más estúpida que la anterior… ¿o tal vez no?

Completamente desesperada se dirigió a su a cuarto para cambiar su ropa cotidiana por la negra de los cazadores de sombras, tomó sus armas y en un segundo se encontraba caminando por las calles de Nueva York evitando ver los corazones que adornaba casi cada metro de la ciudad y poniendo una exagerada atención al movimiento de su collar, rogando que pronto comenzara a latir y tuviera un demonio con el que pudiera descargar toda su frustración.

Camino sin rumbo aparente por varios minutos y con cada cuadra que dejaba atrás más se convencía de que ese no era su día, no había ni la más mínima señal de demonios, parecía que incluso ellos había echo planes. Finalmente llegó hasta a una calle muy concurrida y al fijar su vista el local de la esquina lo vio.

Simon estaba recargado junto a la entrada del Café hablando con Jordan. Cómo había llegado ahí, ¿destino? ¿casualidad? Nunca lo supo. Y ahora qué debía hacer, el pánico la dominaba; de pronto el hombre lobo miró en su dirección, extrañado le dijo algo a su amigo el cual volteó rápidamente encontrando su mirada con la de ella y mostrándose abiertamente sorprendido.

Sin perder tiempo se fugo por el lado contrario a ellos con la falsa esperanza de que en verdad Simon no la hubiera visto.

— !Izzy¡— su voz le llegó tan clara a pesar de la distancia, así que se detuvo de golpe y al verse sin escapatoria giró hacia él lanzando un fuerte bufido. Simon corría en su dirección esquivando a la multitud, en un instante estuvieron frente a frente sin saber que hacer.

— Pensé que no vendrías — dijo torpemente Simon, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

— No tenía planeado hacerlo — respondió sin pensarlo y su voz sonó más fría de lo que deseaba.

Simon hizo una mueca. — ¿Entonces, qué haces aquí?

Abrió la boca buscando la respuesta adecuada, tratando de quitarle importancia al hecho de que se encontrara ahí, pero su mente estaba en blanco. Isabelle Lightwood sin saber que decir, sin saber como actuar era algo digno de admirar, totalmente impresionante. — No lo se — admitió finalmente alejando su mirada de él.

Apareció un silencio incomodo, de esos silencios que parecen eternos e imposibles de romper.

— Todo el día pensé en llamarte — se atrevió finalmente a confesar Simon.

El corazón de Izzy di un gran salto y una especie de alegría surgió dentro de ella. _Yo también lo pensé_. — Y porqué no lo hiciste — lo cuestionó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

— Creí que tendría planes — se defendió rápidamente el chico mostrando una sonrisa chueca.

— Planes, qué clase de planes — preguntó sin darse cuenta que con cada palabra que decía se acercaba un poco más a él.

— Es San Valentín, creo que ese es un muy fuerte motivo.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido — ¿Un fuerte motivo? Oh vamos.

Simon se encogió de hombros tratando de quitarle importancia a sus palabras mientras volteaba, distraído, hacia el Café. — ¿Quieres venir? — preguntó con aparente tranquilidad señalando con la cabeza la entrada del negocio.

— ¿Qué? — Su pregunta la sobresalto y su corazón comenzó a latir aun más fuerte.

— Ya que no tienes planes para el resto de la noche pensé que querías quedarte un rato — dijo con un tono esperanzador que Izzy no alcanzo a percibir.

— De verdad Simon no creo que…

— Como amigos — la interrumpió extendiendo su mano hacía ella.

Izzy lo miró fijamente, de nuevo con el ceño fruncido. En ese momento comenzó una agotadora lucha interna entre lo que quería y el miedo.

Miedo a ser lastimada, pues ¿acaso Simon no lo había hecho antes? Miedo a que ese sentimiento que le producía verlo se hiciera más fuerte, y sin embargo no quería dejar de sentirlo. Lo quería a él, no estaba completamente segura de que manera pero lo necesitaba.

Mientras todo esto ocurría dentro de ella, la sonrisa de Simon fue desapareciendo poco a poco, aunque no lo demostrara él también tenía miedo. Los segundos pasaron su mano tembló, pero Izzy la sostuvo antes de que cayera.

— De acuerdo — sonrió presionando su mano con fuerza y Simon le devolvió una sonrisa radiante.

El amor, tan bueno con una gran cantidad de chocolate o tan toxico como el más letal de los veneno. Puedes intentar ignorarlo pero hay algo que no se puede negar, el siempre te encontrara.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Esta historia tenía planea publicarla para el día de San Valentín O.o Obviamente me pase por mucho de la fecha pero uff los trabajos de la escuela me han tenido agotada. _

_Varias personas me habían pedido una historia de esta parejita, ojala le haya gustado y ammm ¿Comentarios?_


End file.
